


Private Pride

by Mutakan



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakarot (Goku) finds out that his uncle his in a sexual relationship with his father, Bardock. This is the result of such a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Pride

**Author's Note:**

> History on why fic was made: One day, long ago. Back when I first found out about yaoi fanfiction. I was just getting to like GW (Gundam Wing) yaoi dj's, but than I started to find some really good DBZ ones too. One with Piccolo and Goku at a lake. That one was 'nice'. But the one I loved the most was on called Private Pride (I think...), it had Turlis x Bardock, Turlis x Kakarot (Goku). Though I'm sad to say that I can not find this dj on the net anymore. If any of you might have a link or a zip file of it. Please send it my way. ^_^ thanks.
> 
> Notes:I find that most people think that Turlis (Tree of Might) is Goku's twin brother, others say that he is Bardock's twin brother, and some say that he is not related to any of Bardock's family. Well, in this fic, I am writing it as brother and uncle. In this Fic, Turlis will be Bardock's darker twin. And as for Kakarot, he never left Planet Vegeta, and Frieza never destroyed it. As far as the plot goes... he is not important so, Frieza is not mentioned. For the pure fun of it... Bardock killed him. * smiles * yeah... with that... here is the first part.

Date: 9-25-01 (hand writen), 4-9-2003 (typed), 2-11-06 (fixed up)  
Title: Private Pride  
Author: CuB (AKA Mutakan)  
Pairings: Kakarot (Goku) x Turlis, implied Turlis x Bardock  
Warnings: Incest, Lemon, AU

 

Private Pride by CuB

Turlis returns to his chambers after a hard days training. He opens his door and goes in. Closing it behind him. "What the?" he squints in the dark room. "I could have sworn I left the lights on." He moves his hand along the wall, in search of the light switch.

Click!

"There we go." He blinks against the sudden light, as his eyes adjust, he gets the feeling that his not alone. His eyes still dazed, he sees a figure sitting on his bed. "Who the hell? Who's there!?" he yells, ready for a fight, if one flares.

"Hello Turlis." says a voice he knows all too well.

His eyes clear, and he sees on his bed is, "Kakarot." in his usual Super Saiyin-jin level 5 form. His tail swaying behind him. "What do you want?" he grunts.

"I just wanted to know if you enjoyed your self last night." smirks Kakarot, his tail slows in its swaying.

"Why?" Glares Turlis. He moves to his closet and removes his boots, placing them away, he stands at the door again. "If this is about Bardock... I don’t think you really know what you are talking about. Young Kakarot." he sneers.

Snarling, Kakarot stands up and walks to the center of the room, glaring daggers at Turlis. "I do understand. Even more so, when he ends up in the medical wing!" yells Kakarot. His power flaring.

"Calm down sport." Turlis pushes him self off of the wall, and walks past his nephew, and to the bed. He sits, just looking up at Kakarot's face as he turns to look at him. His glare deeper.

Kakarot's hands ball up into fists. "Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why did you hurt him?" Kakarot lowers his eyes, feeling something slowly start to break, yet holds it back.

"It's his fault for fallowing me out side." smirks Turlis.

Growling, Kakarot looks back up at Turlis, that smirk just angers him more. "Why you!" he yells and runs at Turlis, he swings, but Turlis catches the punch easily.

"Now, now." snickers Turlis. He brings the hand up to his face, and kisses the back of it. He moves the hand and kisses the backs of the fingers; the hand relaxes in his grip.

"What are you doing?" asks Kakarot, as Turlis stands, still holding his hand.

"Having you." Turlis warps his arms around Kakarot's waist, pulling him close against his body.

"But... " Kakarot is cut short as Turlis kisses him gently. He tries to fight back, but fails.

Turlis moans, as he slips his tongue into Kakarot's mouth. He moves a hand down to his nephews' crotch. He rubs firmly at the slowly growing bludge.  
Kakarot moans at this, his tail swaying behind him. He finally breaks the kiss.

“But, I'm supposed to be mad at you." he looks at Turlis' mouth, he can fill his swollen, and begging to be placed over his uncles' again.

"So, Bardock was mad at me, but I fucked him senseless anyways." He grabs the front of Kakarot's loss fitting white pants, and rips the front out.

"Wha...? My pants!?" yells Kakarot.

"I'll give ya a pair of mine." he then drops to his knees, he pulls Kakarot's stiff member out from the hole in his pants, he licks his lips. Moving his face closer to Kakarot's groin, moving just the tip into his mouth, he sucks gently.  
Kakarot started to moan the second Turlis touched him down there, though when he felt a hot, wet heat on his length. He grabs onto Turlis' hair, running his fingers through the spiky length. He pulls his head over his length, making Turlis take him down his throat. He moans louder as he feels him gag on his member.

Turlis breaks free from Kakarot's grasp, and looks up at him, he licks his lips. "So good." he unzips his pants. He grabs Kakarot by the hips and pulls him down to the ground with him.

"N... Now what?" pants Kakarot, his hands on Turlis' shoulders.

Turlis moves so that he is sitting cross-legged. He pulls Kakarot's hand, pulling him onto his lap. "Just relax, I'm going to prep you." he bends backwards and opens his bottom drawer; he grabs one of the many bottles of lube. He opens it and gets some on his fingers, he caps it. He moves his other hand down and rips more of Kakarot's pants open. He moves his lubed fingers down to Kakarot's opening. He smoothes the oil over his entrance. He moves a finger into Kakarot. He moves the finger around, and smirks as Kakarot jumps his eyes wide.

"What was that?" he pants.

"Prostate." he moves another finger into Kakarot. He scissors his fingers. Stretching Kakarot slowly, teasing them both.

"Please..." whimpers Kakarot. Still holding his SSJ Level 5 form, his tail whips behind him.

He removes his fingers and smoothes some lube onto his stiff cock. He pulls Kakarot more over his lap; he uses his hand to guide his cock to Kakarot's opening. "Now..." he pants, slipping the tip of his cock into Kakarot, "Relax."  
Kakarot moans in pain and pleasure, forcing him self to relax. He grips Turlis' shoulders. He closes his eyes and throws his head back. Slipping all the way inside. He sighs, and then pulls back a bit, then thrust back in fast. Causing Kakarot to scream.

He moves his tail around and warps it around Turli's right arm. "Ah... oh... harder, yes... yess... Tur-Turlis!" he screams his new-lover’s name.

He moves a hand around and grips Kakarot's weeping cock with his left hand. He pumps in time with his thrusts. "Ka-Kakarot!" He gasps, 'Bardock wasn’t this tight.' he thinks to himself, moving faster, harder into Kakarot. They climax, Kakarot coming over his and Turlis' chests, while Turlis comes in him. He falls back, pulling Kakarot onto his chest, he pulls out gently. He closes his eyes, smiling.

They lay there in each other's arms for a while. Turlis having wrapped his tail around Kakarot's waist. Kakarot listens to the beating of his new lovers heart. As it slows to an even pace, so does his breathing. "Would you push me off if I told you something, something that I have felt inside for too long?" asks Kakarot with caution.

"No, tell me." grunts Turlis. He looks into Kakarot's eyes.

"Well... I, I love you... I've loved you since I finished my main training." he pushes him self up, and looks down at Turlis. He looks deeply into his eyes. Turlis turns his head away. "You... don’t feel the same?"

Turlis answers him with a kiss. He too, in his heart, loves this Saiyin-jin. "I love you as well, but I still feel for your father, same in this way." he runs a hand over Kakarot's cheek. He kisses him again, but longer this time. Kakarot let his hand slip; he rests his body on Turlis and powers down to normal. As the kiss ends, he yawns and snuggles closer to Turlis. Turlis stands up with Kakarot in his arms, carrying him to his bed, once he tucks Kakarot in; he slips in under the covers. Kakarot snuggles close to him and falls asleep with his head resting on Turlis' chest.

The next morning, a loud knock on the door wakes up the lovers. "WHAT!?" yells Turlis, his door opens and Bardock enters. "Uh-oh."

End Part One, to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I will ever write a squeal. No one ever seemed to like this enough that they'd even want me to continue it. And its been YEARS since I wrote this. At least six. If enough people like it maybe I'll finish it up.


End file.
